


天使在柏林

by Knott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

说来话长，天气挺好的一天。亚茨拉菲尔在西柏林的一个公园里溜达，突然之间，AJ克鲁利从对面的迷雾中走来，倒像是他们在伦敦圣詹姆斯公园偶然邂逅似的。但这里没有鸭子，只有一座很乏味的喷泉，而恶魔很不热衷于喷泉。

所以，亚茨拉菲尔清了清喉咙。上回他见到这位恶魔还是在法国大革命时期，而尴尬之处在于，亚茨拉菲尔好像依稀或者笼统地记得，对方救了自己的命。

“克鲁利！真是个惊喜！你在这里干什么？”

“对，我受了表彰。”克鲁利闷闷地说。“你知道地狱里的表彰是什么样。”

“我的天啊，难道冷战是你捣出来的鬼？”

“什么？不，人类自己发明的那玩意儿。”他们绕着喷泉默默溜达了一阵子。

“但是柏林墙——”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“这个嘛，我基本上没干什么，”克鲁利耸肩。“只不过往头顶扔了一块砖而已，人类自己完成了其余的。”

“往头顶扔了一块砖？”

克鲁利又耸了耸肩。“他们在地狱里给我安排的办公室太次了，我必须和那些砖谈谈。要和那些漏水的砖谈谈，就必须得，你知道，处理其中一块砖。现在它卡在柏林墙里直到冷战结束都别想下来了，我那间房里再也没有砖敢漏水了。”

“克鲁利！你知道我有多想去东柏林吃一顿吗？现在我必须得从我们的人眼皮子底下找借口溜出去，再绕过你们的人——噢，这不是最糟的，对吧？”

“关于这一点，”克鲁利不失时机地建议道。“你最好坐下来听我说完。”

于是在星期一下午三点钟，两人坐在西柏林的其中一张长凳上，一时无语。

“我还是不懂喷泉，”克鲁利在短暂的沉默过后评论道。“我的意思是说，这玩意的重点是什么？好的建筑师都是我们的，可是建喷泉的人可都是你们的。”

亚茨拉菲尔忽然灵机一动。“布鲁塞尔，1619年，还记得吗？”

“啊，那可不能怪我，你们天使把他叫起来撒尿的。没人告诉他‘于连（1），要是现在往导火线上撒尿，接下来五百年小鸟可要往你头上拉屎啦，再会！’我们的人可干不出这种事。我们虽然是恶魔，但还是有底线的。”

“那救了一整个城，”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“对，那还让他接下来四百年都被误认为露荫癖者。天堂真是没有品味。”

亚茨拉菲尔琢磨那个词究竟是什么意思。可是克鲁利忽然改变了话题。

“听着，”克鲁利说。“这件事可能有点尴尬。其尴尬之处正在于它的非同寻常，反之亦然。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。“非常时期。

“耶稣在柏林。”

“你们的柏林呢，还是我们的柏林？”

克鲁利弹了弹舌头，仿佛这个问题根本不值得回答。

亚茨拉菲尔陷入了沉思。“我对耶稣没有印象了，他是不是还是——”

“差不多吧，他还是个处男，”克鲁利不耐烦地嘶嘶。“再这么在柏林待下去，他这处男之身也持续不了多久了。别忘了，穆拉克贷可是我们的。”

“金•菲尔比也是你们的。”

“还有卡尔•马克思大街上的每一家牛奶饮品店。”克鲁利差点沾沾自喜了起来。

亚茨拉菲尔决定不深入这个话题。“你确定那是耶稣？”

“差不多吧，我可是亲手把他关进了监狱。需要描述一下他吗？”

“噢，没有这个必要，不过假如你有时间而又不那么麻烦的话——”亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利的目光下咽下去大半谦让之词，简而言之：“——抱歉，请。”

“长发，穿得像个苏占区的美国佬，满口传道书的黑话？”

亚茨拉菲尔没来由地叹息一声。“那确实是耶稣没错。”

“换上哈斯塔和利古尔，”克鲁利告诉他。“他们得把他宰了三天以后(2)才能告诉你。”

亚茨拉菲尔琢磨着这个……嗯，问题。“听着，他不能待在我们这边。”

“其实，也没有人想他待在我们这边。”

“他为什么不施个奇迹把自己救出去？”

“你算是问着了。显然，他被禁足了。”

“在自己家里？”亚茨拉菲尔惊叹的语气就像一只小鸟被打中了似的。

“嗯哼。”

“被……”亚茨拉菲尔伸出一个指头忌惮地往上指了指。“……那一位？”

“嗯哼。”

“那我们就更不应该插手了，”亚茨拉菲尔坚持道。“这是上帝的家务事。”

“我们那边可不这么认为，”克鲁利摇头。“如果——我只是说如果——在我们的柏林有任何一个家伙发现了他，他们会马上把他扣为人质，或者直接把他宰了，我把这事想了好几个晚上了，怎么看也不会有好事发生。关键在于，他可是耶稣，你懂吧？那家伙从一出生开始恐怕就不知道什么是低调。你懂我的意思吗？任何人发现了他，接下来就是——”

“战争，”亚茨拉菲尔痛心地点了点头，好像有人动了他的寿司似的。“我懂。”

“这就对了，”克鲁利的脸上闪过一丝狡黠的神情。“我们得合作。”

“什么？不，我可不能干涉他老人家的家务事，你疯了吗？你也不能——被你们那边的人发现你救了耶稣，克鲁利，那可不只是收警告信这么简单。”

“谁也不会发现的，这就是我到这里来见你的原因。这地方每天有这么多特工在见面，我们的人早就放弃监视这里了。重点是，我们得把他送过柏林墙，然后让他搭船回美国去。”

“而我们要怎么样做到这一点？那可是东柏林，就连那里的鸭子都飞不过来。”

“我有个……”克鲁利神秘的口气总是让天使浑身发凉。“……计划。”

“不，绝对不要。”

“我上一回可是救了你的命！”

“而我说了，我说了谢谢你了！”

“那你就等着看耶稣死在严刑拷打之下？”恶魔说。“虽说那家伙在一千多年以前受过钉刑，可是他承受体罚的能力可没有长进多少，很可能根本就没有长进过。而且上回——你也在场——他叫得可响了，不是吗？你们这家伙可不是沉默的类型。万一他说漏了嘴，咱们的人可就知道他是谁了。”

“他是耶稣，以马内利，上帝之子！”亚茨拉菲尔绝望地做最后一点抵抗，但用上了没有说服力的语气。“他的能力远在你和我之上！自从他复活以后，他的能力可是蹭蹭地往上涨！”

“这倒是真的，可他老出岔子。他上一次到人间来是什么时候？公元33年？”

“行了……”亚茨拉菲尔虚弱地说。“我可不能干涉神圣的计划。”

“当然不！”恶魔一本正经。“你只是在干涉绑架上帝之子的邪恶计划。”

亚茨拉菲尔动摇了。“把他送回美国？”

“送回美国。”克鲁利肯定地说。

“我想值得一试。”亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了。

“好极了。”克鲁利伸出手，快速抓住他的手握了握。“我真希望这场冷战快些结束。为什么他们非得把柏林分成两半，一个阵营占据一边？光是给哈斯塔解释干扰窃听的把戏就花了我半天的时间，而利古尔只会说‘你被逮捕了。’妈的，我宁可再次被困在十四世纪。”

“你们那边有什么消息吗？关于它会什么时候结束？”

“没有。”

“我们这儿也没有。”亚茨拉菲尔几乎露出了一点儿伤心的表情，而克鲁利会说这很丢脸。“那么，谁去说服耶稣加入我们这个计划，你还是我？”

克鲁利略微显得内疚。亚茨拉菲尔明白过来。“你告诉他这是我的主意？”

“我还能怎么办？”克鲁利嚷嚷起来。“他认得你！作为另一个怪胎！”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默并且盯住克鲁利一分钟之久。“我原谅你。”他表示。

“现在听听我的计划：”那个恶魔再次转移了话题。“步骤1：找个准备偷溜去你们那边去的特工，把人掉包。步骤2：到了你们那边，混过负责检查的天使，再把他和哪个叛逃到美国的苏联佬掉包。步骤3，也是最难的一步：摆脱耶稣以后，我们要在柏林找个地方喝酒——我不能去你那边，你也不能在我这边被人发现，我想我们只能坐在柏林墙上喝一杯了，要是你不介意子弹的话，呣。“

“也许情况没有你想象的那么糟，这地方到处都是特工，找一个能有多难？”

 

六个小时以后，亚茨拉菲尔意识到，这话说早了。首先，柏林也许到处都是特工，但是：（1）要找到一个不让恶魔们起疑心的并不容易。（2）要找到一个不让天使们起疑心的也不容易。（3）要找一个不让上帝注意到的简直是难上加难——如果你在寂静的黑夜里打算越过柏林墙，你简直如同在自己身上树立了一个靶子一样。克鲁利肯定同意这一点，六个小时以后，恶魔看起来很沮丧。

“也许这不是个那么好的计划。”

“不不不，这计划很好，”这话连亚茨拉菲尔自己都不怎么信服，“我们只是需要，呃，时间？一点点运气，还有……障眼法。你要找的是这个世界上最不起眼的一个家伙，他必须没有道德上的问题，否则上帝之子会变得很激动的。在你把他弄回去以前，你可不想他在东柏林突然给人行神迹。”他在柏林墙上晃荡着双脚，克鲁利坐在他的身旁，这里没有危险，因为加百列说“我可不会让那堵脏兮兮的墙污染了我的圣体，亚茨拉菲尔。”亚茨拉菲尔突然极其地想念起伦敦来。

克鲁利一手撑地蹦了起来，打了个响指。“看见那辆车了吗？”

“哪一辆？”亚茨拉菲尔尽可能朝远处望去，“呃……噢。那是——”

“就是他了。”克鲁利再一次快活了起来，把所有的烦恼都抛到了脑后。

 

见一见卡尔·洛克斯布鲁。卡尔不是派驻东柏林的特工之中最聪明的，但绝对是最笨拙的那一个。事实上，卡尔不是他的真名，洛克斯布鲁也不是他的真姓。这天晚上，他正坐在自己的车里，盯着车窗，外面就是检查站。其实他停车的地方距离检查站还有很远，但是在卡尔看来，那个倒霉的地方实在距离他太近了。

今天晚上天气太好了，卡尔告诉自己。而昨天雾太大，前一天又雨水太多，他总能找到借口推迟这件事。他已经这样做有一个星期了。

一辆车尾随着他潜伏在黑暗中，车里坐着两个身影，而卡尔丝毫没有觉察到自己被人跟踪了。两个身影注视着卡尔，一动不动，制造出阴沉沉的，惊恐的气氛——正合他们的意。“你觉得他今天晚上会过去吗？”又过了五分钟，其中一位说。

“我看没戏，“另一个回答，他的个子稍微矮一些。“我们都等了五个小时了，哈斯塔。”

“真他妈忍不了了，”哈斯塔说。“他到底什么时候才准备越过柏林墙？”

“我们都跟了他十个晚上了，”另一位解释道。“也许我们要跟的人根本就不是他。我是说，瞧瞧他，他看起来像是我们要找的人吗？”

哈斯塔瞧了一会儿。“他在吃三明治。他为什么非得跑到看得见柏林墙的地方来吃三明治？”

“我不知道，”利古尔试探着说。“为了给自己鼓鼓劲？三明治是什么？”

“一种食物，John Montagu发明的，”哈斯塔不屑地说。“这里面肯定有克鲁利的一手。说到克鲁利，那小子在哪？呕，他现在在喝篮子里带来的红酒了，他跑到能看见检查哨的地方来干什么，野餐吗？”

“克鲁利说我们要找的人是他，我不信任克鲁利。”

“我也不。我们得找他谈谈。问问他——问问他——”

“问问他真正的耶稣究竟在哪。”

“对，没错，”哈斯塔阴沉地表示赞许。“十天以前，我们收到了情报：耶稣在柏林。如果他在柏林，他肯定会试图到另一边去，一旦他到另一边去，我们就能把他当场抓住。问题在于，克鲁利告诉我卡尔·洛克斯布鲁就是伪装过后的耶稣，可是我不相信他。”

“不过，”利古尔说。“我们难道就不能直接把耶稣给弄死吗？我讨厌在这种天气里盯梢。”

“什么，好给他机会复活吗？让他再施行一次奇迹？”

“我懂你的意思了。”矮个子说。

卡尔·洛克斯布鲁打了个喷嚏，他从口袋里掏出手帕，却把三明治掉在了脚下，他弯腰去捡三明治的时候抬头用力过猛，把头撞在了仪表板上。“瞧瞧这个白痴。克鲁利是怎么对你说的？”

“他说耶稣很可能会随身携带圣水，出于自我保护的需要。而且那家伙既然能把水变成酒，肯定也能把酒变回水。所以我们最好保持一段距离。”

“他在人间待的时间太长了。”哈斯塔嗤道。“走吧，我们去找他谈谈。”

“不继续盯住卡尔了？”

哈斯塔打了个响指，雨点扫向卡尔的车窗。年轻人似乎正在等待这一刻，他将车掉头，朝着来时的方向飞奔而去。在他的车经过哈斯塔他们的车时，他并没有朝这两个恶魔看上一眼，而是慌张地大口呼吸。“瞧，”哈斯塔肯定地说。“耶稣是个大惊小怪的白痴。”

利古尔感慨地点了点头。“天堂那帮家伙真的是每况日下啊，是不是？”

 

如果克鲁利听到这句话，他可能会很有同感。耶稣正看着亚茨拉菲尔。确切地来说，耶稣打量着——容克鲁利补充一句——克鲁利冒着生命危险带进牢里来的亚茨拉菲尔。要是哪个恶魔发现克鲁利把一个天使混进了东柏林，克鲁利接下来就别想好了。

“你俩想把我送过去。”耶稣说。

“呃——技术上来说是这样？”

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，”克鲁利在他耳边不耐烦地呲呲。“直接告诉他，天使！”

“你瞧，计划是这样的，”亚茨拉菲尔尽可能摆出友善的笑意。“为了——那什么，离开东柏林，也就是说恶魔的领地？——你得变得不那么神圣。我的意思是说……在迫不得已的情况下，当然不是马上……你也许得变得……那什么一点儿。”

“噢，拜托！“克鲁利显然不满意他的进度，但亚茨拉菲尔已经涨红了脸。

“睡觉吗，和谁？”耶稣的下一句话让天使在以后三百年里想起都会呛到热可可，把茶叶撒掉，或者——踢到自己的猫。亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地闭上嘴傻站着。

“照这个速度到天亮都别想说完了。听着，我们给你找到了一个完美的替身，你只需要变成他，在时机到来的时候用他的身份越过柏林墙就行，唯一的美中不足是——诶——他可能是个基佬，可能不是。总之我们的人认为他是。亚茨拉菲尔说不出那个词，因为他是个傻瓜蛋天使。你只需要装他装到星期四，最晚不过星期五，为什么他这么看着我？”

耶稣缓缓站了起来，克鲁利警觉地躲到了天使身后。“他不会让我烟消云散吧，对吗？”

谁知耶稣抱紧他然后无声笑了起来，克鲁利发出被烤熟的肉的呲呲。

“太天才了。我喜欢这个会让我父气炸的主意。”

“呃，也许你还是别抱他了？”亚茨拉菲尔担心地说。“他是个恶魔，被你抱太久他会——”

“噢，对。“

耶稣松开克鲁利，恶魔立刻踮脚跳到一旁，摸了摸身上的烫痕。耶稣朝他露出一个全无机心的笑容，亚茨拉菲尔叹口气，同情地望着他。

“妈的，我想起来我为什么讨厌和你一起旅行了。”克鲁利对耶稣说道。

 

 

TBC.

 

(1)位于布鲁塞尔的于连雕像。  
(2)耶稣三天后复活


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，亚茨拉菲尔试图把手头那本康拉德的小说读完，他尽力了，可是他完全专心不起来。他总觉得这个计划会出岔子，非常严重的岔子，正是这种感觉让他坐立不安。关键在于，不管是克鲁利还是他好像都忘了一件事。亚茨拉菲尔花了整个早上试图想起那件被忘掉的事情是什么，结果只是手边的可可变凉了而已。

这本康拉德的小说里面有那么多的插图，实在太让人分心了。亚茨拉菲尔绝望地发现一点，就是精巧的木版画对于恢复一个天使的记忆并无帮助。听见客人进门时，他正用一只手小心地托着书页，茫然地浏览着黑色和白色拓印出的大海。门口的小铃及时响起，亚茨拉菲尔合上书，将它塞进距离自己最远的一个抽屉里。

加百列站在他的书店里，仿佛一个奇迹，在他身后跟着五短身材的圣德芬。关于加百列，他总是穿得像是要去和地狱进行一场严肃的谈判，所以亚茨拉菲尔根本无法判断出他的心情如何。圣德芬有一张笃实，可靠的面孔，但——只是提醒一下——他可是把索多玛和蛾摩拉都给解决了的那家伙。噢，他还把人变成了盐柱，克鲁利对此大肆嘲笑。亚茨拉菲尔必须严肃地告诉他天堂根本不缺盐。

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔目睹两人以两脚书橱的移动方式朝他走近。“早上好？”

“只是检查一下，纯属路过，”加百列对他眨了眨左眼。“一切还好，我想？”

你瞧，关于天使们的交流方式，最让人迷惑的地方在于，亚茨拉菲尔发现有那么一套密码大家都懂。大家，除了他。比如，现在加百列对他眨眼的意思可能是“如果你负责的地区有任何地方出了问题，你就有大麻烦了，亚茨拉菲尔”，也可能意味着“我当然相信你能把一切解决，我只是想找个借口躲开那个烦人的拉斐尔，顺便问问你的报告怎么样了。”亚茨拉菲尔交叠双手，在两种解释中犹豫不决。

加百列看着他，和蔼可亲，亚茨拉菲尔背后泛起一阵寒意。趁着圣德芬四处嗅吸仿佛一头斗牛犬，快思考，天使。亚茨拉菲尔最后学着加百列眨了一下右眼，加百列露出恍然大悟的表情，理解，继而是赞许。其实亚茨拉菲尔也不知道他理解了什么，对什么表示赞许，不过看样子，他觉得自己说不定做对了。

圣德芬缓缓说道：“那个恶魔克鲁利没惹出什么乱子吧？”

“什么？不，当然不会了。你怎么会这么想？没有什么我不能解决的。”

那两人并没有反应。“我的意思是一切都在我的掌控之中。”天使慌张起来。

加百列拍拍手掌，仿佛他们是一群童子军在此集合。亚茨拉菲尔悻悻然闭上嘴。

“好了，回到正事：我们收到消息，耶稣在柏林。”

“哈！”完全是压力导致亚茨拉菲尔神经质地假笑。“这完全不可能。这绝对不可能。难道他不是……他不是被软禁在家里了吗？”

他马上知道自己说错话了。两名天使望着他，全都在同一时间陷入了沉默。

“你怎么知道耶稣被禁止出门了？”加百列一条眉毛皱起，像一个问号。“我不记得我们出过内部通告。我们出过吗，圣德芬？”

“绝对没有。”索多玛的功臣回答。

“我的人告诉我的，”亚茨拉菲尔压扁嘴角，扯出一个无辜的微笑——该死，这件事他越来越不熟练了。“你知道那些先知对耶稣是多么热衷？有一百三十个左右预言过他的行踪，有一些到现在还喋喋不休，他们还成立了耶稣的骨肉皮小组。”

这个理由更糟了，亚茨拉菲尔已经听见加百列问圣德芬什么是骨肉皮小组了，但加百列只是耸了耸肩。“我以为我们已经解决掉其中一些了，天启以前。”

“唔，你知道这种事情是怎么回事，”亚茨拉菲尔报以紧张兮兮的笑容。“没法把他们全部杀完！Oops！先知就像纸杯蛋糕上的糖霜，总有一些粘在你的手指上。”

他真的不擅长这个……然而加百列和圣德芬相互对视，然后大笑起来，亚茨拉菲尔困惑于自己什么时候说了个笑话。“这句不错。我得记住这个，说不定哪天我能用得上。记住，确定耶稣别到我们这边来，亚茨拉菲尔，他决不能踏足西柏林。”

“对，哈哈哈，因为地狱才是我们希望他待的地方！”

然而亚茨拉菲尔再一次给错了反应，谁也没笑。“抱歉，我以为那是个笑话。”

“如果上帝之子到天堂管辖的地方来，他对和平的嗜好会毁掉我们精心建立的一切。到那时战争就永远无法打响，谁也别想回家，冷战就永远无法结束了。”

圣德芬颇为感慨地听完了加百列的这番发言。“非常重要。”圣德芬这时说。

“呃，抱歉打断一下？”亚茨拉菲尔像个小学生一样举手，其实完全没必要的。“我还以为天堂里人人都喜欢他。”

“谁说这是关于喜欢的问题了？”加百列严肃地盯着他。“这是关于神圣计划。”

“以及我们的确喜欢他——在不需要开战的时候。”圣德芬插嘴。

这两人再次笑了起来，亚茨拉菲尔陪着笑，加百列拍拍他的肩，似乎已经把事情交代清楚了。两个天使转身朝书店门口走去，亚茨拉菲尔脸上的笑容消失。

“好吧，确保耶稣不到西柏林来——小菜一碟。思考，亚茨拉菲尔，快想想！”

不，他绝对忘了什么重要的事。

亚茨拉菲尔拿起电话，想也没想拨起了号码。接线员的声音响了起来。

“给您转接到哪儿，先生？”

“对不起，亲爱的，今天没时间。”

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，她说“什么？”然后发现自己在听吸尘器的推销电话。

电话接通。其实这挺令人绝望的，亚茨拉菲尔还记得过去只能写信给克鲁利的时候，怎么说，很多事在纸上写下来要比说出来容易得多。特别是绑架耶稣这种事。

“现在没法说话，”克鲁利嘶哑的蛇音响起在另一头。“我有朋友在这儿。“

天使还没来得及补充，那恶魔把电话挂了。

该死。亚茨拉菲尔再也沉不住气，双手背在身后在书店里踱起步来。

 

说到克鲁利，大部分时间里他心情都挺好的，但并不包括今天早上，而且绝对不包括他接到亚茨拉菲尔电话的那一刻。这本来是一个无所事事的上午，克鲁利浏览着报纸上的信息，不时朝自己身后吼一声“闭嘴！”以震慑被风吹得沙沙作响的室内植物。什么，你问耶稣在干什么？这就是问题所在，耶稣就只是，唔，耶稣。

换句话说他把克鲁利的屋子变得前所未有地圣洁，只是通过走进这里这一方式。克鲁利严禁他在室内洗手，或者洗澡，他会把一切经过他身上的水都变成圣水——传说耶稣复活后很久没洗过澡不是没有理由的，克鲁利会这样告诉你。

这都不是问题。克鲁利必须说服耶稣，不要给住在楼下右拐左手第一间的派翠丝（她是个女支女，不过这又碍着谁啦？）施行奇迹，这也不是问题。最让克鲁利头疼的问题是，有人必须训练这个对人类的记忆还停留在公元三十三年的家伙如何装成一个起码合格的特工。而克鲁利抽到了那支签，所以这事归他了。

……克鲁利肯定亚茨拉菲尔在那枚硬币上做了手脚。

是的，昨晚耶稣坐在后座上，克鲁利开车，亚茨拉菲尔则在副驾驶座位上确保耶稣不要兴致一来把整个哨站搬到天堂去。是的，这趟旅程每一分每一秒都让克鲁利想把头撞在挡风玻璃上。第一万遍，他问自己，上帝干嘛要有孩子？这明智吗？

耶稣，正相反，睡了个好觉，完全无视克鲁利此刻盯着他的死亡眼神。

“我看起来怎么样？”上帝之子问道，他正站在镜子前。

克鲁利皱眉看了看他的衣服。“是亚茨拉菲尔让你系领结的吗？是他的主意？”

“哦，是的，不过我看不出这有什么不好——”

“摘掉。”克鲁利斩钉截铁打断。“从现在起，无视他给你的任何关于着装的建议。”

耶稣看起来倒没有什么意见。克鲁利眯起眼。“我们得解决一下你的头发——”

干涉结束，耶稣像空气里一个肥皂泡一样消失了。克鲁利最无法忍受他这一点。“你认真的吗？”克鲁利吼道。“我试着把你救出去，你却因为我要剪你一点头发就对我隐形？二十世纪了，以马内利，成熟点！不是只有长头发才能证明你是一个叛徒！”

他旁边有块空气抖了抖。“你说话总是这么大声吗？”空气说道。

“我乐意。”克鲁利闷闷不乐地跌回椅子里，拿起报纸，挡住自己的脸。

“在我找到一个合适你的发型以前，你最好别打什么鬼主意——”

克鲁利还没说完，门铃响了。

好极了。这正是克鲁利现在所需要的，更多的蠢货。克鲁利一个鲤鱼打挺跃起，绕过椅子走向门，把手放在门把上以前，他将一根食指立在嘴边警告那团空气别出声。克鲁利公寓里的空气再一次抖了抖，像是耸了耸肩。“也别做那个。”克鲁利压低嗓音吼道。“除非你想被送回天堂软禁一万年！”哦，最后这句话起效了。

克鲁利打开门。哈斯塔站在门口，穿得——对不起，克鲁利都不想描述他这一身。

“你在干什么？我以为我们说好了电话联络！”

“我不信任电话。”哈斯塔——像一个从中世纪来的沼泽怪物——死板着脸说。

“你宁可走路来？你走了多久？”

“四个小时，而且大半路程在地底下。”哈斯塔竟然得意洋洋地说。

“看得出来，”克鲁利讥讽道。“你身上还沾着土。”

“我知道。”哈斯塔僵硬地动了动脸，克鲁利吃惊地发现他竟然在笑。

那其实不是一句称赞……不过随便了。“有什么事？”克鲁利绕回到椅子上。

“我们监视了他。卡尔·洛克斯布鲁。我和利古尔。”

“瞧，”克鲁利做了个泛泛的敷衍手势。“事情进展顺利，不是吗？”

“他不可能是耶稣。”哈斯塔阴沉了几分。“我和利古尔迎着他的车开过去。我。和利古尔。两个恶魔。他毫无反应。”

克鲁利耳旁的空气微微地抖了下。“那是什么？”哈斯塔狐疑地抬了一点头。

如果耶稣能忘了怎么笑就好了，克鲁利衷心希望。他可不愿意因为上帝那头的人不小心笑了一声，就死在哈斯塔这种恶魔的手里。

“啊，没什么，”克鲁利在心里狠狠骂了一句你知道谁。“我只是感到有点热。”

“耶稣。我们遇见了。毫无反应。”哈斯塔又说了一遍。

呃，恶魔的交流方式的问题在于，哈斯塔好像无法说出一个复杂的句子。所以，有时候克鲁利要花上很多时间才能搞明白事情在哈斯塔的世界里的逻辑，或者说顺序。你以为只说主谓宾句子会让交流变得简单得多，但实际上不是这样的。让克鲁利头疼的是，所有的恶魔都这样，说多两个字似乎会要了他们的命。“所以你和利古尔碰见了他而他毫无反应，你怀疑我对你说了谎？”

哈斯塔非常阴郁地看着他，克鲁利就把这理解为自己说对了。“抱歉，”克鲁利经常玩的一个把戏，就是用比哈斯塔复杂的句子把对方绕进去。“如果他不是耶稣，谁是耶稣？如果我把这个耶稣当成那个，你怎么知道我不会把那个当成这个？”

克鲁利周围的空气好像又要抖了。克鲁利狠狠地摩擦了一下食指。它停住了。

哈斯塔面容僵硬地看着他。人类会因此瑟瑟发抖，但克鲁利知道：他没听懂。

克鲁利盯住他，突然有了主意。“哦，他当然是耶稣了。你查过他的口袋了吗？”

“口袋？”

“那里面肯定有一个十字架。你看过他的表了吗？”

“他没有表。”

“没错，耶稣为什么会需要表呢！知道他为什么一个星期都没越过柏林墙吗？”

哈斯塔摇摇头。以他这个体格的人来说，他的表情有时候真的白痴到可以，克鲁利突然同情起他来。“因为他正在酝酿着净化整个检查哨！我们这边的！这肯定会是一件大事，上帝会因此原谅他，然后他就能回天堂了！警惕，哈斯塔，警惕。”

“我不信任你。”哈斯塔咆哮。

就在这个时候电话铃响了起来，真是谢了。克鲁利不用脑子都能知道打电话来的人是谁。“现在没法说话，”克鲁利抓起电话说。“朋友在这儿。”然后劈手把电话挂了，哈斯塔还在他对面，就连表情都没有变过。克鲁利看见耶稣站在他身后。

克鲁利的确考虑了一秒耶稣是否能帮助他把这个麻烦灭掉。

然后他想起，这就像请一个假释犯帮你干脏活差不多，克鲁利倒没有什么道德顾虑，问题在于，犯人还要回到牢里去，而到那时，牢那边的某一个小职员——亚茨拉菲尔会对他这个比喻表示抗议——就要遭殃了。克鲁利放弃了那个想法。

“耶稣不能留在东柏林。我们必须抓住他，和天堂谈判，然后送他滚回去。谈判会破裂，耶稣会死掉，战争会开始——我们就是为了这个叛变天堂的。”

克鲁利叹口气，这些话他已经听了有将近六千年了。

“一切都在按计划进行，”克鲁利举起三指发誓。“我保证，洛克斯布鲁就是耶稣。”

哈斯塔重重哼了一声，然后原地消失了，留给克鲁利地板和椅子上的泥块。

耶稣打了个响指，泥土消失。克鲁利有些吃惊地望向那个长发使者。也许有个耶稣在你家里还是有好处的。干洗费省了，不过克鲁利还是高兴不起来。

“谁是卡尔·洛克斯布鲁？”耶稣问。

“某个白痴。”

耶稣还是一脸不解。“干嘛，以为你只是运气好到现在没被认出来？穿着——这身？留着——这种发型？我知道你想说地狱里全是白痴，可是还有一些曾经被你搞过，比如说犹大，他就记得你（你最好祈祷他不在柏林）。你那趟飞机早就被人盯上了，卡尔·洛克斯布鲁和你同一趟飞机。他不但长得和你有几分相像，而且还有一项非常好的品质：犹豫不决。他就连早上穿什么袜子都能改变主意十次。”

“万一……那群恶魔真的把他抓住了呢？”

“啊，这不可能，”克鲁利甩甩手。“你没见过卡尔，他连踩死蚂蚁的胆量都没有。”

耶稣还想说什么，克鲁利给他个闭嘴的眼神，抄起电话，拨起号码来。“是我。”

“噢，克鲁利，我正在担心……”

“恐怕我们得谈谈。”

“对，好吧，当然了。这是关于？”

“绑架耶稣。”克鲁利突然觉得整件事很酷，耶稣看着他，好像有话要说。

克鲁利挂掉电话，然后告诉耶稣第一万次：闭嘴。

 

结果他们在西柏林的儿童公园见面了，没人怀疑在木马和秋千旁有人在搞什么阴谋，而且这地方绝对不会有什么会让耶稣激动起来，准备抄起袖子大干一场——除非他准备解救这里的职员。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔看着他，他们把他扔在了旋转木马那儿了，耶稣现在正骑着其中一匹马，在音乐声中绕过第一圈。起初，亚茨拉菲尔对此还有点内疚，觉得他们像是不想照顾孩子的家长似的随便把——一个明显超龄的——孩子扔在什么地方。但耶稣看上去还真的喜欢这样，所以亚茨拉菲尔那点内疚慢慢地，一点一点儿地消失了。克鲁利望着这幅景象摇头。

“让我问你个问题，为什么上帝非得给自己搞出个儿子？”

亚茨拉菲尔其实也很迷惑。“我不知道。你们那边有敌基督，所以我们有个基督？”

克鲁利啧了一声。“我还以为顺序是反过来。因为有了个基督，所以我们这边才决定——算了，不是重点。他们已经开始在怀疑我的幌子了，我们得加快进度。”

“幌子？”亚茨拉菲尔大为紧张。“你可没提到关于幌子的事！”

“卡尔·洛克斯布鲁。我告诉他们他是基督。”

“克鲁利！万一他们把他抓住了怎么办！”

“啊，他们不会的。胆子小的人从来不冒无必要的险。你那边怎么样？”

亚茨拉菲尔绝望地想了想。“他们已经知道耶稣来了柏林。”

“已经？操，”克鲁利反应很大地皱了一下眉。“看看他，和敌基督一样，他有天然的保护机制，到现在还没有人过问一个成年人为什么在旋转木马上转第二圈。”

亚茨拉菲尔感慨地点点头。“我们得把他带到公寓里去了。”克鲁利这样告诉他。

“对，干那个之前，我得问一句……”亚茨拉菲尔搓着手，犹豫了一会儿，“真正的那个利泽尔在哪？”

“怎么，你以为我杀了他吗？他还在他自己的公寓里，你们的耶稣得和他共用一会儿身体而已，我可不打算干掉任何人——别这么看着我，你是在告诉我上帝之子从未有过一具身体吗？他上一次用人类的身体是在什么时候？”

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔试探着说。“公元三十三年？我不喜欢这样，克鲁利，我们正在试着把上帝之子放进一个间谍，叛变者，甚至很有可能是……”基佬，克鲁利补充。“……噢，谢谢……的身体里，全能的主……我想说他可能不喜欢这样。”

“那他就该管好自己的儿子让他不要到处乱跑，不是吗？他俩到底有什么问题？”

“没人敢问。”亚茨拉菲尔苦恼地回忆。“并且，没有一个天使真的喜欢他，我想。”

“这我倒不意外。”克鲁利说完打了个响指。

旋转木马停下了，耶稣消失了。他突然在克鲁利身后形体化，克鲁利差点蹦了起来。“别再——这么做！别再他妈对我这么做！别突然出现在我背后！我可是个恶魔，看在撒旦份上！”

“是的，而且还很可爱。”

在这句话以后克鲁利拒绝和耶稣说话，亚茨拉菲尔坐在车里，在克鲁利一脸敌意把车往前开到八十迈的时候试图缓解气氛。“你得和人共用一具躯体，以马内利，这可能一开始会有点儿怪。需要一点时间去习惯。”

“噢，”克鲁利阴沉而乐滋滋地说。“没错。例如说，某种姿势。”

“他什么意思？”耶稣问道。

天使摆出最有说服力的笑容，朝耶稣转了过去。“无视他。”亚茨拉菲尔告诉耶稣。

他们到了。克鲁利打个响指，公寓楼的大门在他们面前打开，在他们上去以前，亚茨拉菲尔理了理领结。利泽尔哈格德给他们开了门。“不好意思，你们是……？”

“非常抱歉打扰你，”亚茨拉菲尔伸出手，笑容可掬。“天气不错，不是吗？我们只是来……唔，让我想想怎么措辞……借用某样关于你的财产的，哈格德先生。”

“财产？”那个年轻人说。

“他的意思是说：借过。”

克鲁利不客气说完，把利泽尔往后一推，将耶稣拽过来按倒在那个跌坐在地板上的年轻人身上，然后收回手堵住自己的耳朵。亚茨拉菲尔正不明白他为什么要堵住耳朵，就听到一声让人头疼的大叫，紧接着，利泽尔——呃，他看起来和刚才有点不一样——拍拍衣服站了起来。

“那个，”耶稣的声音，只不过现在他在利泽尔的身体里。“我感觉有点儿晕。”

“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔捂住眼睛，不敢看接下来的事。“一切顺利，不是吗？”

利泽尔/耶稣晃了两下，还想说什么，却已经整个人朝后倒了下去。克鲁利无情地跨过他，朝房子里走去，亚茨拉菲尔蹲下来，担心地看了看耶稣的脸。“你觉得他这破地方有闰猾剂吗？如果利泽尔约了什么人上来，只是如果，你最好还是在耶稣的屁股被艹以前给他准备一点儿——我不确定你们那边会原谅这种事。”

“克鲁利！”

“干嘛？只是实事求是。”

亚茨拉菲尔十分无奈地转过身，看到了克鲁利幸灾乐祸的脸。“也许你会发现这件事非常难以相信？但是耶稣和所有青少年一样有过相当叛逆的时期，事实上我不该告诉你这些，所有的档案全被烧了，但我相当肯定他还记得那时候的一些事。”

“你认真的？”克鲁利破天荒摘下了墨镜。“现在我感兴趣了。”

亚茨拉菲尔其实还想说什么，可是他不得不忍住——有人按铃。


End file.
